dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucifer (Mirrordeath)
' '''Helel, '''also known as '''the Devil,' Prince of Darkness, Morning Star, and Satan ( and occasionally Lucifer, by the unlearned ) was the second of the eleven Archangels created by God, and was His favorite creation. He is also a fallen archangel. In A Most Sensational Trial, he does not appear, but is only mentioned by Devils as their God. In'' the planned story ''A Most Sensational Trial: Stopping the Apocalypse, Helel appears as a recurring character. He is the creator of the Devils and the reason why the Underworld was born- the brevity of his Fall from Heaven caused the Underworld to be created as if ripped into existence.' Eons ago, Helel was created alongside Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Sandalphon, Raguel, Ramiel, Raziel, Metatron, and Sariel to fight for God against the Darkness. In particular, Helel, being the strongest archangel, was able to hold Trihexa off for longer than any other archangel, and as a result earned God's trust and love. When the Darkness was sealed and Heaven created, Helel rose to command the highest place among the angels, being second only to the Lord Himself. However, when humanity evolved and God commanded the angels to bow down before humanity, Helel refused to, out of jealousy, wounded pride, and ambition. It was Helel that rallied the angels of the Fifth Heaven against their brethren, and they marched towards the Seventh Heaven and the Throne of God, intent on claiming their right. We all know how ''that ''turned out. After refusing the position of leadership of the fallen angels, Helel wandered away, and found to his mild joy that though he had Fallen from Heaven, his mighty archangelic powers had not been depleted at all. He was still one of the strongest beings in the Universe. In his haste to enjoy his might, however, Helel found himself suddenly in a new dimension- the Underworld, born from his Fall from the Heavens. It would be in there that he committed his final act against the Heavens. He created a race of beings to worship him, to adulate ''him. They would be superior in all aspects to humanity; they would be stronger; they would be faster; they would be able to fly. And born out of this passion of hate and jealousy against Heaven was the devil race. And oh, how they multiplied! Soon they numbered in the billions, outnumbering the angels, the Fallen, and humanity. The Devils were the most numerous of the factions, now, and Helel set himself up as their King- no, their God. He was the King of the Underworld, and the first Satan, the Adversary. But the Devils had an inherent flaw, a flaw shared by their maker and God. Inside their hearts they were wicked, innately so. They were lustful, they were wrathful, they were envious, they were vain, they were that and much more, but most of all they were prideful, like their Lord and God. And the most prideful- and powerful- of them were none other than Helel's four chief lieutenants, the Princes of the Underworld- Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Lucifer. Led by Lucifer, the four Princes used Helel's own Spear to cut him into seven pieces, each embodying a sin, before sealing those seven pieces and casting them into the far corners of the Underworld and the Earth. They then took control of the Underworld and then sparked the Great War, overturning the peaceful status quo that Helel had sought to maintain. Over the millennia the fallen archangel ruminated on his life and why he had done things the way he had done them, until he resembled a Buddhist monk in thought and discipline. At least, until the unsealing of Trihexa. The force and power generated by that also weakened the shackles upon the seven pieces of Helel, and thus they broke, and the fallen archangel was able to piece himself together with little effort. And oh, the wrath of the Devil would be great! Appearance In his true form, Helel was pure light. In his mortal form, however, he appeared as a young man in his twenties, with long black hair and red eyes. He wore black armor with an accompanying black cloak, and had a massive crown with three white gems on his head from his days as the King of the Underworld. His mortal form was tall, being nearly seven feet tall, towering over other beings. His skin was as pale as a corpse, though Helel states that this is merely a "cosmetic effect." As a fallen archangel, Helel has six pairs of wings, stained with many shades ( though not all ) of red, a color unique among fallen angels. The darkest shades can be found at the base of his wings, with the shades growing progressively lighter as they branch out. As an example, Helel's secondary and primary feathers are a brilliant crimson. Personality In the beginning, Helel was all about pride. Once he was the most beautiful, most powerful, and most trusted angel in all of Heaven, and that infused within him that fatal sin. But it was not until God commanded angels to bow down to humanity that Helel finally manifested this and declared war against God. Helel is arrogant, prideful, and also slightly eccentric, adopting a snarky, condescending attitude when either speaking or fighting. Despite the fact that he possesses so much power, he prefers to win his fights through trickery, deception, and guile, a complete heel-faced turn from the way he fought during the War in Heaven- being a large ham and boasting about his might and power. However, his style of fighting through trickery can be interpreted as a form of pride itself- that he views his opponents as unworthy of being fought with Helel's true strength; something he would save for more 'worthy' opponents. Helel holds great disdain for everyone, which also comes with a sense of hypocrisy and self-denial. He finds his fellow Fallen distasteful because they did not retain their might once Falling, and finds them hedonistic, lustful, and having no aim in life- something which he himself is guilty of. He despises humanity for being flawed, murderous, and wicked- something which he is also guilty for. He dislikes angels for the fact that they blindly follow Heaven's orders, even though God is dead and Michael rules Heaven in God's absence. But perhaps his greatest hatred is towards the Gods and Buddhas, for they claim to be Gods and yet were nowhere as mighty as God Almighty. Yet he himself is also guilty of claiming to be a God, and even brazenly compares himself to God during a heated argument between him and the rest of the archangels. Helel is feared by many of the Gods. for being so absurdly powerful. Even the Hindu God Shiva, an extremely powerful equal to most of the Archangels, was discomforted by his presence. He is also feared by angels, often called 'the Serpent' by them; an epithet of fear and loathing, but one with a modicum of respect. During his release on Earth, Helel had no aim, no direction. He simply destroyed things because he could, viewing everything he destroyed as beneath him, reflecting his time as King of the Underworld where he let the Devils live in hedonism and decadency, just so he could watch them as part of a interesting "thought experiment." In sense, he could be viewed as a very powerful, very bad-tempered lazy child. Despite this overarching pride, Helel can still be convinced to fight, for when Asia informed Helel that Trihexa would spare no one, the fallen archangel was spurred out of his lazy attitude to fight Trihexa with a global alliance of supernatural mythologies. During said alliance, he had no qualms with working with other mythologies, and even led the attack on Trihexa, stalling the Apocalyptic Beast with a powerful beam of energy from his palms. He even sacrificed himself to take a blow from Trihexa. Once revived, however, Helel appeared shaken by his appearance, and promptly left the Earth, vowing to find a way to cheat death and become a new God. He has a soft spot for Asia, claiming that the girl is "cute", something which alarms a lot of people ( like Issei, Rias, Xenovia, etc. ) He also still has immense affection for his sister Gabriel, and still likes to prod her and play with her hair, a holdover from the days when they were just brother and sister. In fact, he sacrificed himself to take a hit because Gabriel was about to sacrifice herself ''to protect Michael. He also still talks to her, something which the latter doesn't like, but accepts anyway. Even when he is revived and goes off to explore the Universe, he invites Gabriel to come with him, and becomes visibly upset when she declines ( though politely this time ). Powers and Abilities Helel was the strongest and most powerful angel ever created, making him among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the Universe. He possesses immense powers that makes him vastly stronger than all angels, devils, fallen angels, dragons, gods, monsters, and humans. Irina describes him as one of the few beings stronger than Michael, the New God. He was stronger than the weakened Ophis, to the point where he threw Ophis across the room just because the Dragon God of Infinity was "looking at him strange." The Khaos Brigade, despite knowing of the location of Helel's pieces, opted not to release him, since to release him would be to "invite the awesome wrath of the Serpent upon us all." Despite being so powerful, Helel had some weaknesses. He could be slain by the Archangel Weapons, and could also be slain by the True Longinus. Trihexa, the Great Red, God, and Ophis ( at her prime ) could also overpower and defeat Helel. Here are all the powers that Helel has displayed. * '''Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence': As the strongest archangel, Helel possessed a near-infinite supply of power, making him the most powerful being that God ever made, and one of the strongest supernatural beings to ever exist. He sent an entire legion of angels back to Heaven just by snapping his fingers, and was able to knock around the weakened Ophis ( who was still twice as strong as a Heavenly Dragon ) with relative ease. When the entire DxD Team confronted Helel, he casually deactivated all their Sacred Gears and weapons, and then sent them to the top of Mount Everest. He was so powerful that even after Falling, he still posssessed a light form, although it was corrupted and could not stay in Heaven for very long. * Immense Light Projection: Despite being a fallen angel, Helel is still able to generate enormous quantities of light, and use it to blast his foes into oblivion. He can also use this to form weapons of light with ease ( something which Fallen can do, unlike the former ) . Helel displayed a unique form of light projection by emitting a beam from his palms that was able to strike Trihexa from where it stood a few dozen miles away, as opposed to the regular angelic method of destroying something by touching it with their palms. * Immense Strength: As an archangel, Helel possesses immense physical strength. He was able to easily counter Issei in his Juggernaut Drive form, stating that it was a "pittance" to fight Issei. * Immense Stamina: Like all angels, Helel could go indefinitely without sustenance, and can never get tired. * Molecular Combustion: Helel did not demonstrate this ability, but since his fellow archangels Gabriel and Sariel used it, it is assumed that he could do so as well. * Weather Manipulation: When Helel was released, blood and hail mixed with fire fell from the skies; one of the signs of his coming. In addition, severe storms and other natural disasters kicked up all across the world. His mere presence in New York City caused the temperature to instantly plummet to 0 degrees Fahrenheit. * Astral Projection: Helel could partially display his true form to intimidate others; it was visualized by his eyes glowing intensely and his mortal form emanating an intense white light that was harmful to devils, monsters, and humans. However, as his light form was corrupted, the astral projection would begin to flicker in and out after a minute or so, which meant that Helel could not maintain his astral projection for long. * Nigh-Omniscience: Being around for billions of years, Helel, like the other archangels, possesses vast knowledge and awareness about many things on a truly epic level. * Reality Warping: ''' Helel created the devil race "from scratch." * '''Telepathy: Helel can read other people's thoughts. * Teleportation: Helel is able to appear and disappear almost anywhere he wants. *'Telekinesis': Helel is able to move things using his mind. * Flight: Being a fallen angel, Helel is able to fly using his wings. * Immortality: Helel was not subject to disease or old age, and was approximately eleven billion years old when he was released. * Electrokinesis: Helel could create and manipulate electricity to a near-infinite degree. * Healing: Helel could heal wounds with a touch, thought, or simple glance. Equipment Spear of Helel: Helel's personal Archangel Weapon. While it had no external powers like, say, Gabriel's Horn, the spear could kill practically anything in existence, and was able to slightly injure Trihexa during the Last Battle. Trivia *Helel's appearance is based on Melkor/Morgoth from Tolkien's works, while his personality is a weird mix of the Biblical Lucifer, the Supernatural Lucifer, and Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribbean. *Like stated earlier, Helel is a siscon for Gabriel. *If Helel ''had ''a theme, it would be the Pirates of the Carribbean OST track "Parlay," with the archangel's actual appearance starting from 1:01. *Helel enjoys eating devil's food cake. Navigation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels